The Tea Train
The Tea Train is the second story of The Slopes of Culdee Fell. It was uploaded on October 5, 2015. It is also the sixth story in Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series. Plot Mr. Barrane is starting a new attraction called the "Tea Train", which is a train ride up Culdee Fell in a very luxurious coach with tea and cakes. He chooses Eric to take the first run, and invites the Fat Controller and his wife, the Thin Controller, and the Small Controller. Initially the Fat Controller is late due to the fact that he had to stop off at McDonald's. This slightly annoys Eric. Later as they are approaching devil's back the Fat Controller starts to pour himself a cup of tea when a sheep strays on to the line. This leads to the Fat Controller flying backwards and the Tea-pot crashing through the back window and landing on Eric. Eric is infuriated while the Controllers all laugh at the incident. Later at the top station Eric complains about the Fat Controller due to him making them late and spilling Tea on him. On the way down the controllers are eating a chocolate cake but when they arrive at a crossing a lorry darts across the road causing Eric to stop immediately causing the cake to squelch all over the Fat Controller. At the bottom station everyone including the Fat Controller laughs at the situation. Characters * Eric * Mr. Barrane * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Controller * The Small Controller * Culdee * Patrick/Lord Harry * Lady Hatt * Ernest * Wilfred * Alaric (cameo) * Shane Dooiney (cameo) * Niles (cameo) * James (cameo) * Jane (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) Locations * Topham Hall * Kirk Machan * Devil's Back * Culdee Fell Summit * Shiloh Transcript Main article: The Tea Train/Transcript Trivia * The beginning scene is identical to a scene from the TV episode Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules. * If you look closely, you will see a black women in a bikini in the Fat Controllers car. This was part of the Trainz Download Station's drivable Volkswagen Golf. (This was the car that was the most similar to the Fat Controllers) * Eric's facial expressions were achieved using GIMP Photo Editor, as the model didn't have the option to change faces. * The tea train coach is actually a coach from the Ffestiniong Railway (which is near the Snowdon Mountain Railway, the CFRs basis). The coach was used for regular passenger coaches before the release of the Jonateers CFR coach model. * A Youtube commenter stated that the story is similar to the story Tit for Tat from the Railway Series book Small Railway Engines. * Originally, the lorry that raced over the crossing was to be the main focus of the third story, thus the ending of this story would be a cliffhanger (like "But that's another story). The story was called The Lorry and it was scrapped as T1E2H3 decided that the fourth story should be a Halloween one about the ghost of Godred, and the original fourth story was more entertaining than the third. Therefore, the script of the original fourth story will take the place. Some evidence of this still remains in the episode, like Culdee's annoyed face. This was for when Culdee was telling Mr. Barrane about the lorry, which explains why Mr. Barrane was looking away from Sir Topham Hatt. He was originally talking to the driver about what caused them to screech to a halt again. Category:Vhs Category:The Slopes of Culdee Fell